Luciferus
Luciferus (born Harad Shah’aldin) is a sin'dorei death knight of the Ebon Blade and a dignitary of the guild, Eclipse. Biography Early life Born Harad Shah’aldin to parents of low noble birth, he was raised like so many others that revolved around the noble lifestyle. Harad lived a very structured life with his education and social life. Eventually he made his way into the noble court of Silvermoon as a diplomat and interpreter. Most day to day activities revolved around various negotiations between the great houses and on rare occasions to travel afar and meet with the delegates of other races. He lived a contented life among the other nobles, not really being one of them but able to taste what others yearned to have…wealth and power. All that soon changed… Death of innocence Travelling by land with his sister on a diplomatic mission, Harad’s caravan came under attack by the Scourge one eve while near the coast. The undead beasts came from all sides and even from the earth itself, ambushing the Blood Knights that stood guard. Flying in from the night sky on a skeletal griffon, leading the attack, was a human Death Knight who called himself Lord Thorval. He offered no quarter as the Blood Knights fell before him, the blood spraying through the air with every slice of his blade. One by one the Blood Knights fell to the sword, claw, and fang or to be dragged away into the night screaming. Harad and his sister were captured and taken away to the Ebon Hold. The survivors were offered a fate worse than death as they were used by Lord Thorval to teach the new Death Knights the ways of blood. Harad did what he knew best…negotiated. He offered himself freely to Lord Thorval’s experimentation in exchange for the life of his sister. Thorval agreed but with the condition that if Harad asked for it to stop, then his sister would take his place. Harad’s sister was taken away and for all the days that the torture went on he never saw her. Thorval inflicted untold amounts of pain upon Harad and in the end left his body broken…his mind though was still strong. Then a voice was in his mind, telling him that his sister was released for keeping his part of the bargain and sent to the nearby Scarlet stronghold. Images overcame his senses and showed the Scarlet Crusaders butchering the freed prisoners including his sister. In that moment he cried out in grief, a scream that was heard throughout the Ebon Hold, his mind and soul fell into darkness…and Harad perished. Birth of a Monster Just in the moment of death an icy force gripped his soul and slammed it back into the broken corpse. Awake and coherent a voice was heard in his mind…cool, crisp and clear when it spoke…the voice of his master…it said “Rise my servant and forevermore be Luciferus!” Sometime later, during the battle against the Scarlet’s Enclave, Luciferus was ordered to kill a prisoner in the Scarlet barracks. He reveled in the bloodletting of a death and even though for some reason he hesitated to strike this woman down, she fell with one slow thrust of his rune blade. She didn’t scream or cry out, but only looked into his eyes until her life passed on. After a few moments he left the corpse to drop on the floor and walked out to continue in the slaughter…never knowing he had slain his own sister. Physical appearance Standing before you is the ‘specter’ of what once was a Sin’Dorei. His features now display the deathly results of being turned into a servant of the Lich King and drained of all life. Skin pale as if bleached and ever so slightly translucent showing the lack of fresh blood flowing through his body…Long flowing hair just showing the lightest color of what used to be the essence of the sun itself…The lines on his face etched where his terrible countenance once caused terror for all to behold. When approached he carries himself as if one of noble heritage and likely has a smile on his face diminishing the mask of his previous life. Links Eclipse Wikia Home Page http://eclipseguild.guildomatic.com Category:Horde Category:Blood Elf Category:Horde Death Knight Category:2009